


Connecting Melody

by paraselene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Happy HoWoo Day, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene/pseuds/paraselene
Summary: They say that the most meaningful music that your soulmate listens to will get stuck in your head, and when you both listen to that song together, a matching mark on your wrists will form.Lee Jihoon secretly believed in this. More so, when a friend of his has experienced it. That is why he continues to compose music until his songs connect him to his soul mate.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Connecting Melody

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SOONHOON DAY!
> 
> I crammed this fic, so it might not be the best. It's unedited and a bit less detailed in some parts, but!!! I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. For now, it's just a oneshot. Who knows, one day it might have a continuation though lololol
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy my contribution for soonhoon day <3
> 
> PS. Please do go and click the hyperlinks before you continue. It's for maximum reading experience hahaha

[There was distant singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH4KWW_1Mcc). The lyrics were unclear. It sounded more like humming to Soonyoung instead. But the song was a sweet melody, an easy-to-remember tune. He found himself smiling and humming along to it.

As the song was reaching its end, the more faded it became. The music slowly disappeared from his hearing. Something in Soonyoung told him to chase for that melody, so he started running even if he was unsure of which direction to go.

He ran through plains of green, under the blanket of a clear blue sky. The gentle breeze brushed pass him as he ran after the disappearing melody. He kept running and running until a bright light started to shine in front of him. He stopped in his tracks and ended up closing his eyes as the blinding light overpowered his sight. When he opened them again, the ceiling of his bedroom ceiling greeted him.

He sat up and took a look at his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes and looked around again. He was not in some grassy fields. He was in his room and his alarm clock had been blaring since 10 minutes ago.

"It was a dream...?"

Soonyoung slapped himself awake, trying to get rid of any drowsiness left in his system. He got out of bed and started getting ready for work, forgetting about the dream he had in the meantime.

***

"What do you think?" Jihoon asked as soon as the song was over. He just finished the demo last night and wanted to hear someone else's thoughts on it right away.

"Your ballads really hit differently, _hyung,_ " Vernon commented, nodding his head in approval. "There's always a clear storyline to each song."  
  
Jihoon smiled. It wasn't just a simply satisfied smile after hearing his junior's compliments. There was a glint of fondness in his eyes and a silhouette of warmth in his smile that suggested his partiality for this particular song.  
  
Hansol caught the look on Jihoon's face and understood, his eyes grew a bit larger and his mouth formed into a small 'o'. He knew there was a meaning behind that look.

"So what's your inspiration for this one?" He couldn't help but ask with a hidden agenda of trying to figure out the meaning behind Jihoon's soft smile. The older was caught off guard with the question as he seemed to have fallen in a daze. He started to stutter when he answered Hansol's question.

"What? I mean- Ah?" Hansol tried not to burst out into laughter, so he hid his mouth with a hand and did his best to keep quiet.  
  
"...I was stargazing when the song idea came to me."

Hansol wasn't really satisfied with Jihoon's answer, so he simply gave an acknowledging hum.

"Well then, _hyung,_ I'll be going now. I promised Seungkwan I'd pick him up from work." Hansol stood up and carried his bag.  
  
"Wait. I think I'll come with you to the bakery and buy some bread." Jihoon followed Hansol and they both left for the bakery that was just a few blocks away from Jihoon's apartment.

***

"Time flies when you're working hard." Soonyoung stretched out his arms and gave his shoulders a little massage before going to clean up the table where some customers sat a couple of minutes ago. It was almost closing time for the bakery, and since there were no more customers around they started cleaning up.  
  
"Oh. I forgot to tell you something earlier, Seungkwanie!" Soonyoung enthusiastically started the conversation.

"Let me guess? It's about your tigers again? You found another cute item online?" Seungkwan answered without even waiting for Soonyoung to tell him what he was going to say. He has already gotten used to Soonyoung talking about his love for tigers all the time that his response was almost an automated one.

"No. I haven't found anything new I wanted to buy again," Soonyoung said with a pout, but he immediately turned his mood around and talked about something else. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about! I had a dream, and then I heard a song in that dream. It felt familiar, but I swear I've never heard it before. I wanted to ask you if you know it."

Soonyoung started humming the song he heard earlier, trying to remember as much of the melody in his dream.

"It's a nice song, but I don't think I've heard it before," Seungkwan shook his head as he told Soonyoung. His older workmate frowned.

"This song is gonna make me lose some sleep I swear. Aaarrrggghhh!" Soonyoung scratched his head in frustration. Suddenly, the bell on the door sounded.

"Hey, Kwannie!" Hansol arrived with Jihoon. They stopped at the entrance as Seungkwan made a beeline for his boyfriend and gave him a hug.  
  
"A hug after a hard day at work is always one of the best things." Hansol simply chuckled in adoration at how cute his boyfriend could be. He gave him a kiss on the temple before pulling away to ask if they could still buy a few breads.  
  
"Sure, there's not much left though."

The two go around the bakery and try to choose from the few kinds of bread left. Soonyoung quietly continued to tidy up while Seungkwan entertained his boyfriend and their friend. He stole a few glances at the one wearing a cap, trying to get a better look at his face.  
  
Jihoon brought his bread-filled tray to the counter and Seungkwan packed and punched them in. While they wait, Hansol thought of something.  
  
"I think you should let Seungkwan hear your new song, _hyung_. You can play it on the piano." Jihoon considered it carefully for a few seconds before hesitantly agreeing.  
  
"I guess I can play a short piece of it." Jihoon went to the corner of the bakery where an upright piano was placed. He pulled the chair out and opened the cover. His fingers brushed over the keys, and after a breath, he started playing.

Jihoon sang with a quiet voice and let [the sound of the piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BV4gBK2fqIA) take the spotlight. The song was soft and warm. The lyrics felt like it was reaching out to someone. When Jihoon played the last note, both Seungkwan and Soonyoung were speechless.

Jihoon stood up and walked back to the cashier. He looked at Seungkwan and awaited for his comments on the song.

"What do you think, babe? Jihoon- _hyung_ 's new song is so good right. I feel like it's the kind of sound you usually like," Vernon did the asking. He didn't notice that his boyfriend was surprised from the reveal of Jihoon's new composition. It was the song Soonyoung told him about earlier!  
  
"That's a new song, _hyung_? I really like it. Did you even let anyone else hear it?" Seungkwan asked. He was careful with his words as he hoped for an answer that could help Soonyoung figure things out.  
  
"No...I just finished it last night. You and Hansol are the first ones to hear it."  
  
Seungkwan had a follow-up question, but Soonyoung was already standing beside Jihoon. Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon's shoulder and looked him in the eye. His hand went down to Jihoon's hand and he pulled him back to the piano again. Jihoon looked at him confused.  
  
"Play. Play it again," Soonyoung looked at Jihoon with pleading and almost desperate eyes. Jihoon was taken aback but played the song again as requested. As he played the piano and sung, Soonyoung mumbled beside him, "...it really is the song I heard in my dream."  
  
Jihoon stopped playing when he heard what Soonyoung said. It was his turn to grab the other's arm. "You're my..."  
  
"I think so..." Jihoon continued from where he stopped playing and Soonyoung started humming along to the tune.  
  
"They're soul mates!?" Seungkwan exclaimed which made the two look back at him and Hansol. The four of them exchanged awkward gazes before Soonyoung and Jihoon looked back at each other and found themselves in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Reminds me of how we found out we were each other's soul mates," Vernon remarked and Seungkwan smiled. "You came here saying you were just buying bread, but in reality you were trying to get to know me. Then while you were waiting for me to finish bagging your order, you're phone started ringing and I shouted thinking—hoping—you were my soulmate. You went ahead and grabbed my hand, then we both had sun-shaped marks on the side of our wrists. And this is us know since that day."  
  
Vernon slides his arms around Seungkwan's waist and sniffs the back of his neck. "I definitely knew you were the one for me."  
  
"Didn't they say that if you finally listened to the song that kept playing in your head with your soul mate you get a mark? Let me see." Soonyoung took both of Jihoon's hand and laced them together. He scanned their hands for the mark and found a star-shaped mark on his left wrist. Beside his mark was the matching pair on Jihoon's wrist. His eyes lit up ad he waved their hands in joy.

"I'm Kwon Soonyoung. Nice to meet you, soul mate," Jihoon flashed a smile—the same smile Hansol saw earlier. It was a smile that thought of his yet-to-be-found soul mate. He had poured his feelings of yearning and anticipation for a stranger that would be his complimenting half into a song that he hoped would connect both of them. And it really did.  
  
"I'm Lee Jihoon. I've been wanting to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end. Yay!
> 
> I actually got the prompt from the OTP prompt generator, but I tweaked it a bit. How was it? Did you like the story? I hope you did. And hooray for me not writing any angst. But just you wait :D
> 
> Thanks to Pam by the way for always beta-reading for me. i wuv you my child mwaaah
> 
> This is dedicated to all of my closest soonhoonist fam. I hope I didn't disappoint you ;)


End file.
